herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cindy Lou Who
Cindy Lou Who is a sweet, lovely and beautiful young girl from Dr. Seuss's storybook How the Grinch Stole Christmas! and the 2000 film, appearing as the tritagonist. She was a two-year-old Who girl who lives in Whoville and plays a pivotal role in the story in the storybook. In 1966, she was played and voiced by June Foray and in 2000, she was played by Taylor Momsen in the live-action movie of the same name. In 2017, she'll be appearing in the movie remake (17 years since the Jim Carrey film), however it will be computer animated than live action. Broadway Musical In the musical, Cindy Lou can be from six to twelve years old. She has four siblings: Boo Who, Danny Who, Betty Lou Who, and Annie Who. She first appears in It's The Thought, Who Likes Christmas, I Hate Christmas Eve and Whatchamo. She is clearly different from the other children dressed in red and white while she wears a pink gown. On Christmas Eve, she wakes up to meet the Grinch when she sings Santa For A Day with the Grinch. She is played by two little girls every Winter at the Olde Globe in San Diego. She was first portrayed by Vanessa Hudgens. 1966 film In the original book and the animated adaptation, Cindy Lou Who gets out of bed to go get a drink of water when she finds The Grinch, disguised as Santa Claus, stuffing her family's Christmas tree up the chimney. Mistaking him for Santa, she innocently asks him why he's taking the tree. The Grinch, sensing innocence in the young girl, covers up his theft by fibbing to her, saying that there is a broken light on the tree and that he was taking it to "his workshop" to fix the problem and then return it on Christmas Day when she wakes up. Then, the Grinch gets her drink and sends her back to bed, showing the only legitimate kindness that he has in his tiny heart. Notably, though this is her only real scene in the original book, Cindy Lou gets a bit more screen time in the animated adaptation. 2000 Film In the 2000 film version, Cindy Lou is eight to ten years old and knows the Grinch early in the story. Thanks to her doing some investigative reporting (her father, never shown in the book or the TV special, is a mailman). Unlike the rest of the Whos, Cindy believes that there is some good in The Grinch. Augustus May Who, the Mayor of Whoville, angrily accuses her of robbing everyone when the Whos awake to their homes being ransacked. However, her name is cleared shortly and she later helps the Grinch return every item back to the Whos after sneaking aboard his sleigh. In the last scene, she welcomes the Grinch and Max to her family. Relationship The Grinch When Cindy Lou first met The Grinch at the post office, they didn't get along since The Grinch was bad and think that Cindy is just like the other Whos who only care about presents. Even though he did save her from the stamping machine, he just don't want to admit that he only did that because he care and Cindy Lou decide to asks everyone what they know about him and soon discovers that he has a tragic past. Later, Cindy Lou met The Grinch again after she found that the only reason he hate Christmas is because he had a tragic past and Cindy think that he's funny and not afraid of him which it upset him, but The Grinch decide to go to the celebration. As the movie continue, The grinch went bad, got revenge, decide to stole Christmas and realize what he have done after realize that Christmas isn't about presents, but spending with your love ones. At the ending, he return the gifts and got a friendly kiss from Cindy who care about him. Then they becomes best friends as the movie ends. Her Family Cindy Lou loves her parents and brothers, but she believes that everyone is missing the point about Christmas by being more concerned about the gifts and festivities. After meeting The Grinch and know that he got a dark past which she feel bad for him since he was bullied by The Mayor and the other Whos. So she decide to bring The Grinch back to Whoville and make everybody include The Grinch to show them what Christmas really about. During the celebration, her mother was lost at the light contest (delete scene) and soon The Grinch came late, having fun and almost almost won over, May Who gives him an electric shaver as a present, reminding him of his awful humiliation at school. May Who then asks Martha to marry him, promising her a new car in return. This causes the Grinch to openly berate the Whos for thinking that Christmas is about gifts that they will just dispose of later, in the hopes of making them too ashamed to celebrate the holiday. He then goes on to ruin the party by burning the Christmas tree with a makeshift flamethrower (although his actions prove fruitless as the Who's have a spare tree, which the Grinch sees them erect before he leaves). After the gifts were stolen by The Grinch, the mayor and everybody blame Cindy for ruin Christmas by letting the Grinch come to Whoville which it hurt her feelings until her father stand up for her and finally realize that Christmas isn't about gifts, but spending time with your love ones and know that Cindy was right about Christmas and know the true nature of The Mayor. While her family singing, Cindy left to Mt. Crumpit and want to tell The Grinch about Christmas. Then she was looking for him, but decide to went up the sled and saw him by saying hi to The Grinch which it surprise the grinch that she came to see him and tell him that no one shouldn't be alone on Christmas. (It means that she always care about him) Then she smiles at The Grinch which it make The Grinch very happy that she does care about him until she was in danger of falling off the cliff with the sleigh, the Grinch finds enough strength to lift the sleigh, the gifts and Cindy Lou to safety. After a long descent down Mount Crumpit, the Grinch returns to Whoville with Cindy and the gifts. He confesses to the burglary, apologizes for his actions towards the Whos and surrender himself to the police as they arrive, but the Whos reconcile with him, much to May Who's dismay. Martha turns down May Who's proposal and decides that she would rather stay with the Grinch instead. The redeemed Grinch starts a new life with the Whos, commemorating the Christmas feast with them in his cave. Trivia *She was the only Who who wasn't afraid and don't hate the Grinch. She just know that The Grinch is so sweet and need a friend. *Cindy Lou had some similar from The Grinch like both don't have a friend, both have parents (expect The Grinch was adopted) and both realize the true meaning of Christmas at the end. *Cindy Lou is almost look Vanellope von Schweetz like her hair style and outfit like the princess dress which it's just dress in live action. They also both become friends with the main protagonist, both show them the true meaning of friendship and both follow their dreams *Cindy Lou was afraid The Grinch at first until she realize that he got a dark past and trying to help him by becoming his friend and the true meaning of friendship include Christmas. *She was the first heroine (in Dr. Seuss movies) who gives the protagonist a kiss on the cheek at the end for bringing Christmas back, the second was Audrey for getting the tree. *She was the only person who helps The Grinch for being good who she remind us like Jim Hawkins (Jim to Silver), Kiara (Kiara to Kovu), Aurora (Aurora to Maleficent), Belle (Belle to The Beast) and Luke Skywalker (Luke to both Han Solo and Anakin Skywalker). *Cindy Lou Who is similar to Bubbles from The Powerpuff Girls **both love their father **both go to school **both are the same age **both are blonde **both love dogs **both become friend with a villain who redeemed himself (Bubbles to Fuzzy (sometimes), Cindy Lou to The Grinch) **both had kindness in their heart *Cindy Lou is very similar to Jim Hawkins: **Both was saved by the redeemed villains from falling (Jim to Silver, Cindy Lou to The Grinch). **Both become friends with the villain's pets (Morph to Jim, Max to Cindy Lou). **Both become friends with the main characters (Jim to Silver, Cindy Lou to The Grinch). **Both got a happy ending (Silver gives Jim a gift: Morph, The Grinch got a kiss (in the cheek) from Cindy, got the girl of his dream and bring the presents back). *Cindy Lou is very similar to Belle from Disney's Beauty and the Beast **both are kind **both are damsel in distress **both become friend with the main characters (Cindy Lou to The Grinch, Belle to The Beast) **both came back to see the main character by telling them that they still care about them **both show the main characters about friendship and kindness **both got a happy wishing which their wish came true (Cindy Lou make friend with The Grinch and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Belle was surprised that the prince was The Beast and they both kiss). Similar Heroes *Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planets) *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Kiara (The Lion King 2) *Melody (The Little Mermaid 2) *Aurora (Maleficent) *Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) *Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Eleanor Miller and Jeanette Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunk) *Naminé and Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) *Princess Anna (Frozen) *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Riley Andersen and Joy (Inside Out) *Kayley (Quest of Camelot) *Rosy (Balto) *Kari Kamiya (Digimon) *Mary Jane Watson (Spider-Man) *Judy Hopps (Zootopia) Gallery in 1966 Cindy Lou Who 2.jpg|Cindy Lou in the beginning of the story Cindy_Lou_Who.gif|Cindy Lou was joining the song and giggles Cindy Lou Who 16.jpg|Cindy Lou met The Grinch for the first time Cindy Lou Who 14.jpg|Cindy stare at The Grinch Cindy Lou Who 13.jpg|''Santa, why you're taking our Christmas tree? Why?'' Asking The Grinch why he's taking her Christmas tree Cindy Lou Who 15.jpg|Cindy listening to The Grinch The Grinch and Cindy.jpg|Cindy get pats by The Grinch Cindy Lou Who 25.jpg|The Grinch got her a drink Cindy Lou Who 27.jpg|And The Grinch sent her to bed Cindy and Max.jpg|Cindy pats Max after giving him a roast feast Gallery in 2000 Cindy_Lou_Who_32.jpg|Cindy Lou's first appearance Cindy Lou Who 29.jpg|Cindy Lou was worrying about why everybody was afraid and don't talk about The Grinch Cindy_Lou_laughs.jpg|Cindy Lou's heroic screaming Untitled-00_11_28.jpg|Cindy Lou-Who trapped in the sorting pit Cindy and her father Lou.jpeg|Cindy tell her father that he miss it which her father thinks that she was busy, wrapping her gifts Cindy_Lou_Who_7.jpeg|Cindy Lou was back home Cindy Lou Who 21.jpg|Cindy Lou Who singing Christmas, Why can't I Find You? Cindy_Lou_Who_31.jpg|Cindy feel bad after knowing The Grinch have a tragic past Cindy Lou Who 9.jpg|Cindy Lou's innocent look face Cindy Lou Who 12.jpeg|Cindy Lou's Tears of Despair Cindy Lou Who 8.jpg|Cindy Lou heard something downstairs Cindy Lou Who 6.png|Cindy yawns and asking The Grinch why he's taking her tree Cindy_Lou_Who_4.png|Cindy's warming smile Cindy Lou smiles.jpg|Cindy Lou was proud that her father stand up for her because it wasn't her fault and she was right about the true meaning of Christmas Cindy Lou Who 10.jpg|''I came to see you. No one should be alone on Christmas'' Cindy smiles.jpg|Cindy Lou's warming smile Cindy_Lou_Who_23.jpg|Cindy cries for help The Grinch and Cindy Lou.jpeg|''Merry Christmas, Mr. Grinch.'' The Grinch and Cindy Lou.jpg|Cindy Lou giving The Grinch a friendly kiss on the cheek for saving her life and bring Christmas back to Whoville The Grinch and Cindy Lou 3.jpg|Cindy Lou smiles while holding The Grinch's hand and started to sing The Grinch 16.jpeg|The Grinch, Martha May Whovier, Cindy Lou Who and the people of Whoville sang "Welcome Christmas" Cindy_Lou_Who_8.jpeg|Cindy Lou was celebrating at Mr. Grinch's home Cindy Lou Who 3.jpeg|Cindy Lou Who in How The Grinch Stole Christmas video game Category:Kid Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Heroines Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Holiday Movie Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Recurring Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Pacifists Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Animal Kindness Category:Siblings Category:Christmas Heroes Category:Minor Heroes Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Supporters Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Advocates Category:Amazons Category:Big Good Category:Bond Creator Category:Byronic Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Defenders Category:Determinators Category:Dreamers Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:False Protagonist Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Good Ruler Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Inept Heroes Category:Ingenue Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Loner Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Neatfreaks Category:Non-Action Category:Outright Heroes Category:Paragon Category:Passionate Learners Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Reactionary Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Heroic Support Category:The Chosen One Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Weaklings Category:Wise Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Pet owners Category:Genius Category:Voice of Reason Category:Humanoid Category:Imaginative Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Forgivers